Al final del universo
by Zoe Harkness
Summary: Un Doctor 11 x Capitán Jack Harkness *Regalo de cumpleaños para Andreika1990*
1. Capítulo 1

**Atención: El Doctor Who y Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a la BBC y a sus creadores. Esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella**

* * *

Cuando bajo de la Tardis lo único que podía escuchar era el silencio, la afonía que solo podía formar la nada.

El vacío

La muerte de todo lo que le rodeaba, todas esas piedras oscuras altas como montañas que se alzaban como recuerdo de un tiempo pasado, muy lejano incluso para el Doctor.

Tierra y piedras, kilómetros de asfalto rodeado de esos esqueletos que solo eran las sombras de esas cuidades fantasma, la singular alusión de que en algún momento de la historia ese tozo de roca difunta había sido llamado la madre Tierra.

Su cielo era oscuro tenebroso tanto como su imagen desoladora, ya que no quedaba una sola estrella viva en el universo, el Sol se había apagado hacia más de 50 años y la luna se mostraba como una bola de cristal cuando cae el suelo.

Rota y desencajada como si cada fragmento de su figura fuera una lagrima por la perdida de su progenitora.

El señor del tiempo se paso las manos por la cara desesperado por la condena que su propia existencia representaba.

Quería llorar al igual que el astro con el nombre de diosa olvidada pero ya no tenía ni fuerzas para eso.

Se giro para mirar al interior de su única amiga.

–Parece sexy…

Le dijo intentando reír muy a su pesar.

–Que estamos solos.

Y esas palabras estrujaron sus entrañas un poco más y golpearon sus corazones.

No podía ir al pasado por culpa de la energía residual que rodeaba el universo recuerdo de la última gran guerra intergaláctica.

Era como si una gran nube de polución hubiera extruido todos los canales que entrelazaban el espacio-tiempo

Lo único que había quedado presente en el espacio después de la gran explosión nuclear que lo arraso todo a su paso, fue el fin de la guerra y de la historia tal y como la conocemos…

El Doctor escapo gracias a la Tardis que huyo llevándolo una vez más al desagüe del universo.

Ahora odiaba su destino, era el último señor del tiempo y parecía ser que también el único ser racional que quedaba en todas las galaxias que había visitado.

Hacia prácticamente 200 años que la onda expansiva había arrasado con _"Todo"_ y de momento solo la Tardis había sido su acompañante.

–¿Por qué?.

Le preguntó cayéndole las lágrimas de nuevo.

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí? A la Tierra.

Gimió eso ultimó girándose para mirar la lejanía, ese cementerio sin lapidas que se expandía más allá de lo que sus ojos le podían mostrar.

–¡La tierra es lo único que deseaba no volver a ver nunca!.

Gritó para nadie en especial porque no quedaba un alma que pudiera escucharlo.

Entonces un ruido le sobresalto se movió hacia ambos lados buscando el origen de ese sonido.

_"¿Ha sido mi imaginación?"_

Se preguntó segundos después al no escuchar nada, pero entonces volvió.

¿Era algo removiendo la tierra?

–¿Un animal? ¿Insecto?.

Se dijo sin desear hacer caso a ese destello de esperanza que aun se aferraba a su persona tanto como cada bombeo de sus corazones.

La soledad era demasiado dolorosa.

Y en otros planetas algunas especies menores como mamíferos, anfibios o aves y sobre todo insectos habían sobrevivido, en sistemas solares donde la radiación había llegado en menor cantidad… como la Tierra, pero al ser dañado su Sol y morir unos 150 años después su vida se había vuelto prácticamente imposible.

_¿Entonces? ¡Es mi imaginación!_

–Mi puñetera y sentimental imaginación alimentada por mi esperanza…

Se recrimino con amargura notando ese sabor acido en la boca, amargo que lo envenenaba cada día un poco más.

Pero solo fue decir esas palabras que el sonido retorno con autentica intensidad, el suelo tembló como un terremoto por unos instantes y formando una gran tormenta de arena algo grande, muy grande salio de debajo de la tierra.

–¡Jajaja!.

Río el Doctor tocando la arena con los dedos, al comprender de donde procedía ese ruido.

¡Un motor!

¡De alguna especie de nave!

Era una magnifica y esplendida nave y ese sonido metálico nunca jamás le había parecido más maravilloso.

Quería llorar, reír, gritar, saltar _"¡No estoy solo en el universo!"_ Le susurraba su conciencia junto a cada uno de sus ajetreados latidos.

_"¡No estoy solo!"_

–¡GERONIMO!.

Chilló al contemplar la nave encima de su cabeza segundos después, saludándola con ambas manos y mostrando su primera sonrisa genuina después de más de 2 décadas.

Las lágrimas amenazabas por manifestarse otra vez pero en esta ocasión eran por culpa esa gran dicha que inflaba sus pulmones.

No le importaba que no fuera humano, solo quería una especie racional, alguien con el que pudiera hablar que no fuera su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Alguien que pidiera apaciguar su soledad,

¿Podía ser que fuera más de uno?

_Ojala…_

Suplico cuando las puertas de esa nave vieja y sucia se abrieron lentamente, despacio y por unos instantes sintió que esa espera era mayor que esos largos, oscuros y dolorosos 200 años.

Contuvo la respiración sin saberlo y cuando una figura salió del trasporte su incertidumbre era asfixiante.

No podía verle la cara pero era una silueta humana, tenía que ser humana…

–¿Doctor?.

Preguntó entonces está

–¿Eres el Doctor.

Repitió tan incrédulo como este mismo.

–¿Jack?.

Gimió sin podérselo creer, sin asimilar que estaba delante de su viejo amigo y que este lo observaba tan atemorizado como él mismo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se miraron, se estudiaron como asimilando, procesando que lo que sus ojos le mostraban era real y no un producto macabro de su imaginación.

–¿Jack Harkness eres tú?.

Se necesito decir viéndolo en la puerta de su nave tan espléndido como su mente lo recordaba.

El guapo capitán con su inseparable coquetón de la segunda guerra mundial.

–¡Sí!.

Afirmó como reaccionado al fin, para luego soltar un grito de autentica alegría y salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, apretándose y estrujadote con intensidad, pasándose las manos por el pelo entre risas y lagrimas.

Felices y dichosos de ese encuentro, del simple roce de sentir la caricia y el calor de otro ser humano.

Estuvieron así un rato embriagados por sus propias emociones, curando un poco esas heridas creadas por la soledad.

–¿Doctor?.

Le dijo Jack separándose un poco para rodear con sus manos su rostro.

–¿Cara nueva?.

Le preguntó con ojos brillantes y con su habitual tono coqueto.

Este río por lo bajo

–Así es…

Le respondió sin molestarle la cercanía ni el tono

–¿Por qué no soy guapo?–

–¡Oh no tanto como yo!.

Exclamó sonriendo también.

–Pero no estás nada mal…

Continuó diciendo alzando ambas cejas con significado.

Y antes que su amigo pudiera replicarle atrapo sus labios con ansiedad.

Lo beso sintiéndose vivo de nuevo aunque estuviera rodeado de todas esas piedras muertas.

* * *

Fin del capitulo uno


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención: El Doctor Who y Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a la BBC y a sus creadores. Esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella.**

* * *

_Lo besó sintiéndose vivo de nuevo aunque estuviera rodeado de todas esas piedras muertas._

…

Ajuntó sus bocas con ansiedad disfrutando de su ardor, del sabor, de su particular tacto…De la pasión que fue retornada de igual manera.

Ya que el Doctor fue incapaz de rechazarlo, hacia demasiado tiempo que estaba solo, que nadie le entregaba su ternura, sus caricias.

Su fuego

Y el recuerdo de su amada River era tan lejano, estaba tan enterrado en el interior de su persona que era incapaz de rememorar su tacto, la sensación de su delicada piel, su olor.

Su simple voz.

O el placer el tenerla entre sus brazos.

Era como ver la imagen de un sueño roto, tan profundo como si la observara a través de un grueso cristal pero al mismo tiempo era remoto, antiguo porque se visualizaba borroso.

La echaba de menos eso creía o sencillamente le faltaba esa sensación de pertenecer a alguien de preocuparse de otro ser humano, de formar un vinculo con otro ser que no fuera su Tardis.

De volver a sentir _"Algo"_ que no fuera ese mal que tenía grabado hasta en su mismo espíritu por culpa del aislamiento.

Y la necesidad que le demostró Jack despertó algo que tenía dormido en el interior de su ser, fue como el despertar de un volcán que resurgió de entre sus cenizas, desbordándose por cada uno de sus poros.

–¡Oh!.

Gimió el capitán al separarse para respirar y entonces al encontrarse con su mirada fue consciente de la acción que había realizado.

–Lo siento…

Se disculpo mostrando sus palmas con los ojos llorosos.

–Yo no sé…

Volvió a hablar pero su voz se quebró.

Sus irises estaban tan llenos de sufrimiento que su viejo amigo sintió que sus corazones se rompían en mil pedazos, temía descubrir por cuantas penalidades había pasado Jack, las veces había muerto en esos largos y oscuros 200 años.

O las veces que había suplicado por ello.

Sin ninguna duda lo había pasado mucho peor que él, sin contar con una aliada como la Tardis que le protegiera y le cuidara.

–Ssshhh.

Susurró el señor del tiempo tocado sus mejillas con las manos.

– Jack…– Lo llamó con afecto –Todo está bien.

Le aseguró acariciándolo al mismo tiempo con los dedos.

Su tacto era suave y al mismo tiempo algo rudo, diferente a la sensación de tocar a una mujer pero no era desagradable y había disfrutado de ese beso, su cuerpo aun hervía por culpa de ello.

Entonces decidió no pensar y dejarse llevar por su urgente necesidad, por todos esos sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel, que hacia palpitar y gritar a su voz interior que hasta entonces había sufrido afonía.

Que había estado retorciéndose y sangrado, difunta, oscura y podrida como el mismo universo que le rodeaba.

Y al apoderarse otra vez de esos labios sintió el delirio corriendo por cada una de sus venas, la euforia y la sensación de sentirse de nuevo humano.

Rápidamente se entrelazaron el uno contra el otro, abrazándose, acariciándose y besándose como si les faltaran extremidades para sentirse, degustándose y embriagándose como el que bebe un exquisito vino.

Dejándose arrastrar por sus instintos más primitivos, sin razonar, solo entregándose a lo que sus cuerpos les pedían a gritos, arrancándose prácticamente la ropa, golpeándose y empujándose para entrar en la Tardis entre besos y caricias que casi les causaban dolor por la intensidad de las mismas.

Y al llegar a una de las habitaciones y se tiraron en la cama como animales salvajes.

Mordiéndose las bocas, fundiendo sus lenguas, descubriendo la piel contra la piel del otro, extasiándose por la unión de sus cuerpos, de la mezcla de sus esencias.

Y cuando el Doctor entre en el interior de Jack minutos después tras prepararlo, supo que amaría a ese hombre.

Lo quería porque lo necesitaba, porque no le quedaba más.

Lo poseyó con vehemencia, enterrándose en su interior una y otra vez dejando salir todo aquello que había guardado en su interior con cada nueva embestida, dejándose llevar por el nexo de Jack que le suplicada con frenesí, con el movimiento casi violento de sus caderas.

Dejando fluir el dolor para trasformarlo en placer, en el olvido tras el orgasmo.

El capitán lo oprimía con los brazos y las piernas, arañándolo con los dedos, marcándolo para que sintiera un poco de ese mal interior que lo había retorcido durante demasiado tiempo.

Bailando en ese gozo extremo donde solo se escuchaba las veces de su propio deleite y los crujidos de esa cama apunto de romperse.

Tanto como sus cuerpos juntos, pegados. Empujándose y mezclándose hasta olvidarse donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Con fuerza, en energía para redescubrirse para recordar. Demostrarse la coexistencia, el echo sentirse vivo y no simplemente sobrevivir.

Y cuando llegaron juntos al éxtasis se abrazaron con brío, sintiendo sus lágrimas después como si fuera un bálsamo por donde fluía el placer, donde sus corazones como las piedras que arrastra un río, bombeaban juntos demostrándose así que nunca más estarían solos.

-Jack…-

Lo llamó el señor del tiempo minutos después aun sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, como si temiera que desapareciera al soltarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo hicimos nunca en el pasado?-

-No fue porque yo no lo intentara…-

Replicó el capitán entre risas y escucharlo reír fue aun más satisfactorio que la entrega de su cuerpo.

Hacía tanto, tanto que no escuchaba ese sonido que lo hizo sonreír a el también.

Entonces supo que ya había llegado a ese punto donde no hay retorno posible.

No hacía ni dos horas que lo había encontrado pero ya lo amaba.

Y no porque lo necesitara.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo dos_


	3. Chapter 3

**Atención: El Doctor Who y Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a la BBC y a sus creadores. Esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella.**

* * *

Lo observó dormir durante largo rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, disfrutando de la imagen del capitán mientras reposaba.

De sus facciones masculinas, de su belleza etérea, de su cabello negro sobre su frente.

De sus labios

Que había disfrutado al besar, como de todo su perfecto cuerpo.

Su torso era suave y estaba ejercitado, sin ser exagerado pero se podían ver unas tablas de chocolate.

Sus caderas, piernas y brazos.

Era como una de esas estatuas de la antigua Grecia.

Curioso, no se había dado cuenta antes de la imagen de Jack Harkness y ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo.

El Doctor río para si sintiéndose un idiota sentimental, recordaba haber observado a su esposa dormir, como su cabello se expandía sobre la almohada, tomo su esbelta figura descansaba envuelta por las finas sábanas.

Ahora ese recuerdo estaba distorsionado por culpa del tiempo y el dolor, era como memorizar una sedosa brisa de verano; podía recordar su calor pero no su forma.

El capitán se movió en la cama soltando unas palabras incomprensibles mientras se zarandeaba como un bebé en su cuna.

Gimió como un animal herido y sus brazos y piernas se sacudieron como si sintiera espasmos.

Soltó un grito agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–¡No!– Exclamó mientras el sudor bañaba su frente –¡NO!– Repitió y entonces el señor del tiempo fue a despertarlo.

–¿Jack? ¿Jack? – Lo llamó sujetándolo por los hombros con cariño –Despierta…– Le dijo descubriendo que el dolor trasformaba todas sus facciones.

–¡Despierta! – Repitió para después encontrarse con sus azules ojos brillantes por el tormento.

Vio su miedo, su terror. La aflicción y la angustia, el desamparo de alguien que ha visto el ojo del huracán y le era imposible asimilar esa horrenda experiencia que le perseguía día y noche como una fantasmal sombra.

Intentó hablar pero solo fue capaz de emitir un sollozó, temblando de pies a cabeza, procurando no llorar.

Era como ver un infante tras un mal sueño.

–¿Doctor? – Dijo pasados unos instantes de desorientación – ¿Doctor? – Volvió a decir como si al fin lo hubiera visto.

–Jack…– Susurró pasando sus manos por la frente para descubrir que estaba empapada –Todo está bien– Le aseguró como si hablara con un niño mientras lo rodeaba entre sus brazos para acunarlo –Todo está bien, ya pasó– Continuó diciendo cuando esté acepto su abrazo y se hundió en su torso.

Intensificó el agarre al sentirlo oscilar como una hoja al viento, acariciándole el cabello con los dedos, lentamente, despacio para que se calmara.

Sin hablar

Solo oyendo su respiración que iba disminuyendo de forma gradual, omitiendo las lágrimas que mojaban su pecho.

–¿Jack? – Habló minutos después solo para saber si se había dormido.

–Siempre que cierro los ojos veo lo mismo…– Le explicó de forma mecánica sin moverse, ocultando su cara entre sus brazos y torso – La onda expansiva que lo arrasa todo, el dolor de ser quemado hasta la última de mis células…– Se detuvó un momento y el Doctor contuvo la respiración.

–No sé cuanto tiempo tarde en regenerarme pero… – Calló y el señor del tiempo noto nuevas lagrimas manchando su piel – La oscuridad y el dolor, abrasándome hasta el último átomo de mi ser – Dijo quebrándose nuevamente y el Doctor sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al adivinar lo que vendría después.

Debió morir una y otra vez en el espacio por la falta de oxigeno hasta que llego a algún lugar de forma milagrosa.

–Lo siento – Intervino y entonces descubrió que estaba llorando también, beso su cabeza –Lo siento Jack – Volvió a decir al no saber que más hacer para apaciguar su calvario.

–No es culpa tuya –

–¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? –

–Solo abrázame –

– No te soltaré – Afirmó rotundo apretándolo más a su persona como si eso fuera posible – Nunca te soltaré –

El capitán rió al escucharlo, sonaba tonto y sentimental además de que encerraba un significado que en ese momento prefería no asimilar.

Nunca era mucho tiempo.

– Morí una y otra vez – Reanudó su explicación solo porque necesitaba hablar y ahora su corazón bombeaba con demasiada fuerza – Solo en el espacio, oscuro porque todo estaba muerto a mi alrededor. No quedaba ni una estrella, pensé que había caído en el infierno hasta que mi nave me encontró –

–¿La nave? – Soltó sorprendido sin pensar.

– Es una nave hospital, no se como sobrevivió a la explosión pero esta programada para salvar vidas por cualquier planeta, espacio y elemento –Narró más calmado – Al encontrarme me recogió y curó. Y al analizarme, supongo, y ver que soy una espacie descendiente de la humana, me llevó al planeta más cercano… –

– La Tierra –

-Sí- Afirmó con tristeza y no necesitó aclarar nada más.

El señor del tiempo sabía lo que se había encontrado en su anterior hogar y el hecho de tan solo imaginarse lo que había tenido que padecer en ese desierto de civilizaciones muertas.

Solo

Perdido

Y roto.

Le desgarraba por dentro.

Se mantuvieron el silencio si moverse después de esa conversación, como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo silencioso.

Disfrutando de su simple compañía, del calor de sus cuerpos entrelazados, de las caricias y esa intimidad que rápidamente se había formando entre los dos.

Era abrumador pero ninguno rompió esa deliciosa afonía. Tendrían todo el tiempo del universo para hablar, ahora el pasado no importaba solo el futuro… Un mañana que esta ese mismo momento no se habían ni planteado.

-¿Recuerdas utopía?- Le preguntó el capitán de repente, moviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo tres_


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención: El Doctor Who y Torchwood (y todo su mundo) pertenece a la BBC y a sus creadores. Esta historia es para entretener, no se gana ningún dinero con ella.**

* * *

Utopía ese sueño, esa quimera con la que los supervivientes del fin del mundo creían.

Que no era más que una esperanza en la cual se aferraban para poder seguir adelante.

Y Jack Harkness necesitaba continuar, sujetarse a esa creencia, a esa fe que le decía que no era el último ser racional del universo.

Por esa razón utilizo los recursos y conocimientos que tenía para buscar ese dogma, esa luz en entre la oscuridad.

Y la señal apareció como ser divino en la pantalla de su nave, parpadeante e insistente como agarrándolo para que no cayera en la locura que el aislamiento y la soledad causa en cualquier humano.

-¿Recuerdas utopía?- Le preguntó el capitán de repente, moviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Utopía-Repitió el Doctor abriendo mucho los ojos con asombró.

Jack afirmó con la cabeza.

-Entonces era otro…-Contestó pasados unos instantes rememorando otra vida que ahora veía tan lejana, tan remota que si lo hubiera vivido en tercera persona.

En realidad no había sido suya, o así lo sentía el señor del tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Se interesó girándose para observarlo mejor, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-Mi nave encontró su señal-

-Eso no es posible…-

-Utilice la capa de ozono artificial de la tierra para intensificar la potencia del radar de mi nave- Explicó-Curiosamente funciono y pasados unos meses encontré Utopía-

-¡Eso es muy inteligente Jack!- Sonrió el Doctor maravillado por el hecho de que su amigo realizara una acción tan inteligente y sensata pero al mismo tiempo siento pena por los habitantes de la Tierra, esa capa de ozono la crearon como escudo protector para su planeta y protegió su infraestructura, por así decirlo, de la gran explosión pero no su vida.

Todos murieron por sus gases nocivos, menos Jack el inmortal condenando, el punto fijo en medio de la nada.

El Capitán mostro una de sus poses coquetas y el señor del tiempo siento un cotilleo interior ante esa imagen.

-¡Es que yo soy sensacional!-

-¡Oh sí!-Exclamó el Doctor imitándolo para después acercarse y atrapar sus labios.

Besarlo porque el sentía que había encontrado su propia utopía, una sensación extraña y maravillosa.

Y no le importo que fuera fruto de la soledad y el dolor. Se aferraría a Jack y a la humanidad que le hacía sentir.

Estaba vivo de nuevo gracias a ese ser humano y lo amaba porque lo necesitaba.

Así de simple.

-La energía de la Tardis podría llevarnos, mi nave no tiene tanta potencia…-Habló en su misma boca, deleitándose de las caricias y de su cuerpo caliente.

De su lengua que enseguida aprovecho la oportunidad para adentrarse y entrelazarse con la suya propia.

Tocándose y sintiéndose casi con adoración, como si fueran de cristal. La creación de algo casi divino.

-Doctor…-Gimió el Capitán cuando se apartó para respirar.

-Después…-Susurró esté -Después-Repitió ya que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

_Fin del capítulo cuatro_


End file.
